darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sullust
Sullust is the third planet of the Sullust System located in the Sullust Sector. Sullust is an abnormality among the Outer Rim territories, largely because it has been petitioning for membership in the Republic for almost a century. The Sullustan government, a direct democracy with a very liberal bill of rights, and a highly sophisticated court system, has been working closely with the Supreme Court of the Republic to meet the ever increasing stringent requirements for its petition to be taken up before the Senate. That said, the fervent attempts of the Sullustan government have made Sullust a paradigm of fairness and efficiency. The public works programs of the world are above reproach, making it one of the cleanest worlds in the galaxy, Outer Rim or not. In accordance with the wishes of the Sullustan people, thousands of Planetary Parks have been maintained to preserve the unique rolling hills and beautiful gorges of the planet. Environmentalism is also an issue, with most of the planet running on geo-thermal and solar heat, providing power to the sparklingly clean underground cities. And even crime is only the smallest of problems. A valiant police force, and the general spirit of lawfulness of the Sullustan people, ensure that crime is reported promptly, and fair trails channel criminals into a galactic rarity: jails that actually work at rehabilitation. It is only a matter of time, certainly, before the Republic recognizes this paradise of modernism and brings it into the fold-- of course, this time may now be delayed with the election of President Pesiro Nonobi, who was elected amidst a strong isolationist campaign. History Early in their history, the Sullustans dug extensive networks of underground caves to avoid the dangers of Sullust, perhaps contributing to the development of their diminutive stature. The caves would eventually develop into beautiful underground cities, such as Idyllast. The skills developed in engineering their large underground civilization would later earn them galactic renown as civil engineers. By as early as 5,500 BBY, Sullustan merchants had become common sights, and pioneered new hyperlanes like the Kuat Expanse and the Mon Calamari Corridor. Deep mines were built on Sullust and its moons, and the profits were used to develop Sullustan technology. By 1000 BBY, the mines on Sullust's moon Umnub had been tapped. During the ceasefire between the Black Imperium and the Republic in 36 BBY, Sullust hosted the peace negotiations. The negotiations seemed to go well with only minimal violence occurring in the capital of Idyllast from off-world criminals. However, the negotiations broke down and the Clone Wars resumed. In 35 BBY, the Battles of Sullust and Idyllast tore apart the peaceful planet. The invasion by Black Imperium and Stormtrooper Command troops have forced most large populations centers to be abandoned. The population of the planet went into hiding deep in the caves and caverns. Government The government of Sullust is a democracy. There is a legislative branch, an executive branch, and a judicial branch. The citizens of the planet elect members of both the legislative and executive branch. The judicial branch is composed of individuals appointed to their positions by parliament. Legislative Branch The Parliament of Sullust has one hundred delegates. It is democratically elected by the citizens of Sullust. The elections are based on parties and the percentage of the popular vote equates to the number of delegates in the parliament for each party. Parliamentary elections are held every six years. The leader of the Sullust parliament is the Prime Minister. Elected by the parliament to control the introduction of legislation to debate and monitor the debate. The Prime Minister does not have a vote unless there is a fifty-fifty split in the parliament. Executive Branch The executive branch is elected by a majority vote of its citizenry. The head of the executive branch is the President, followed by the Vice President, and the cabinet ministers. The executive branch is elected to six year terms. The executive branch has the power to conduct contracts, treaties, and alliances with the galaxy as a whole. The President is allowed to introduce legislation to the parliament, however, has no veto powers on passed legislation. The executive branch also ensures the legislation passed by the parliament is enforced and oversees the Sullust Police Department. Judicial Branch The judicial branch is appointed by parliament. A judge is appointed to their position for life unless promoted, retired, or removed of their position by an act of parliament. The branch's hierarchy consists of planetary, regional, and local justices. The planetary court, each regional court (nine in total), and local courts (six in each region) consist of five justices. The judicial branch interprets the Sullust constitution and monitors the executive and legislative branches. The justices also interpret the laws and codes in the case of violation by the citizenry. The justices are also in charge of monitoring the criminal justice system. Both the executive and legislative branches are traditionally hands off of the Judicial branch. While most judges are very liberal and often create law through judicial edict, the executive and legislative branch rarely attempt to limit those powers. In practice, no member of the executive branch or legislature enters the courthouse unless testifying to the court. It is believed the Justices should have the authority without political intervention due to their knowledge and training in the law. Succession of Leadership President: Pesiro Nonobi - Dead Vice President: Mana Deem - Whereabouts Unknown Prime Minister: Ouna Piem - Whereabouts Unknown Chief Justice: Anlo Stre - Whereabouts Unknown Sullust Police Department The Sullust Police Department consists of professional volunteers made up of the citizenry of the planet. The department is broken down into sub-departments, such as Investigations, Explosives, and Atmospheric / Space Monitoring. It acts as both the army and navy of Sullust and ultimately is under the direction of the President. While small compared to most worlds the population of Sullust, it is one of the best trained in the galaxy and sends officers to train other departments elsewhere in the galaxy. The vast majority of the Sullust Police Department was destroyed in the Battles of Sullust and Idyllast. Parties The Sullust parliament consists of more than a dozen different parties with another half dozen unable to achieve one percent of the popular vote. Democratic Peoples of Sullust The Democratic Peoples of Sullust is the current majority party in the Sullust parliament. The current leader of the party is Bris Codi, the ex-President of Sullust. The Prime Minister and Chief Justice are both members of the party, as well as a number of key cabinet officials in the current executive cabinet. Independent Democracy of Sullust The Independent Democracy of Sullust is the party of the majority of the executive branch. The IDS is also the third largest party in the parliament. The party is currently leaderless with the death of Pesiro Nonobi. Citizenship The Sullust Parliament recently investigated its own voting registration procedures and found a number of loopholes in the system. The following legislation has been passed to better explain Sullust election code: Anyone born on Sullust may automatically register as a citizen, to take hold of their full voting rights at the age of eighteen. Any offspring of a registered Sullust citizen may, upon occupying a residence on Sullust for at least two years over a span of no more than three may register as a citizen with full voting rights, as long as they are aged eighteen or older. Any immigrant to Sullust, whether the offspring of a registered Sullust citizen or not, may appeal to the Sullust Parliament for registered citizenship and voting rights. These appeals will be handled on a case-by case basis by the Committee of Election Affairs. In this fashion the Sullust parliament will ensure that it is representing the interests of Sullust’s citizens, whether they have the money to purchase citizenship or not. From this point forward, citizenship cannot be bought. The Committee of Election Affairs will review all purchased citizenship in the previous two generations (250 years), beginning with the most recent, and will make appointments for review of these purchases. If a citizenship is revoked, the money will be refunded. In addition, the Sullust Parliament passed legislation regarding candidacy for any elected public office on Sullust. The candidate must be a registered citizen of Sullust. Break-Down of Planet Idyllast The capital fo Sullust is the city of Idyllast. It is the largest city by population on Sullust and houses the chambers of the Sullust parliament and the Sullust Supreme Court. It is also the primary location for off-world trade and landmarks include the Grand Opera House, the Great Fountain Chamber, and the Holographic Maze designed by Ini Kamoze Sulon Moon Station The SoroSuub company controls the moon of Sulon to a greater extent. The station is protected from the void of space by a specially designed atmosphere control dome that encompasses most of the habited area. Due to environmental regulations on Sullust, Sulon has been turned into the industrial heart of Sullust with almost all companies and sub-companies running their day-to-day operations from that location. A seperate dome houses the Sullust rehabilitiation center where the world's criminals serve their time to society and are molded to return back into productive members of Sullust society. Avuusid Falls Avuusid Falls is the home of the Avuusid Falls Hydroplant Zone. An important supplier of electrical energy to Idyllast and surrounding cities, the Avuusid Falls Hydroplant is hidden in the rocks and under the water of the falls themselves. The unique feat of engineering provides visitors an incredible scenic view from the park located at the top of the falls without any signs of Sullustan-made facilities, beyond the observation tower and police station. Sea of Glass No terrain has been untamed or found use by the Sullust society. The desert expanse at the Sullust equator is no exception. The Sea of Glass is an array of solar panels collecting energy from the system's sun and converting it into electricity. The array is the single largest source, among a large variety, of electrical power on Sullust. Yuto Pee'a Park Yuto Pee'a Park is by far the largest public park and wildlife preserve on Sullust and possibly the galaxy. Tourists in the millions venture to the park each year to picnic, hike or enjoy the romantic scenery. Places of interest include the flower clock, the Falls of Glory, and Lake Glorious. Recent Events Here Category:Archived Planets